Is It Hot In Here?
by JadedLogic
Summary: Smutty Femmeslash.-DISCLAIMER. F/F Don't read if it's not your thing...Sylvanas comes in contact with a powerful aphrodisiac.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I've decided that it is difficult and not very appealing at all writing about undead characters procreating. So, I wrote this as if they were alive and breathing, but they are still very much the dead character's we know and love.**

The Dark Lady stood quietly over them; her red eyes surveying the group of young alchemists with mild irritation.

"What is this?" she said flatly.

"My queen, it's still in it's testing phase but that is the start of the plague we wish to use on the scourge."

She picked up the vial and turned it in her hand. Her red eyes dissecting the green ichor with an unreadable expression.

"On what have you tested it?"

"Rats from the sewers….there are many."

"And the results?"

"Inconclusive…"

She put the vial down causing a small spiral of fumes to drift upwards. It danced across the skin of her forearm before dispersing.

"I am disappointed but I know these things take time. I wish to see progress next time I'm here."

"Yes my queen." The alchemist bowed his head and she left.

During her return to the royal quarters she noticed something was off. she didn't feel the same since holding the vial. Her skin was tingly and the small pulse she maintained was starting to speed up.

"Lady Sylvanas are you feeling alright?"

She turned towards Dark Ranger Cyndia. The undead elf stood beside her with concern etched in her soft brow.

"I don't know…" She put out a hand against one of Under City's wall and took in a breath. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Should I send for a medic?"

"No, but If you could escort me to my chambers…"

"Of course my queen."

Cyndia wordlessly helped her towards the royal quarters but her strange symptoms only began to intensify.

A low throb began between her legs and she had to bite her lip against it. Those fools….she realized suddenly. That was no plague.

"Lady Sylvanas you're starting to worry me. I really think I should get one of the medics."

"They cannot help me…"she managed. The ache grew with time and walking became increasingly difficult.

How much longer till they reached her quarters? She found herself thinking.

She needed release…

Idiots!

Cyndia's hand slid to the small of her back and she shivered. The ranger's touch was featherlight and her body welcomed the contact greedily.

Finally Cyndia opened the door to her chambers.

She freed herself from the ranger's grip fearing what might happen with anymore contact and moved to her bed.

"Shall I-"

"Just go." she nearly heaved.

Cyndia was wounded by the coldness in her voice but the young elf did not understand she was about a second away from pulling her to her bed with her.

Still Cyndia did not leave.

Her concern for the Banshee Queen was too great to leave her without care.

"Ranger….you do not understand...it is not wise for you to be here right now."

Cyndia remained rooted with confusion. She had always thought the Ranger to be attractive but now with this potion….she wanted her to do things to her - she wanted to do things to her. A moan embarrassingly escaped her and she shifted on the bed hoping the ranger hadn't picked up on the sound.

The Dark Ranger only drew closer to her bed. Why Cyndia? She found herself thinking. You aren't making this easy.

"My queen are you….in need?" Cyndia's voice had dropped and a laugh escaped her at the question. She was far beyond being in need. She was going to explode.

"Yes…" she breathed out.

"Would you let me help you then?"

Cyndia kneeled beside her on the bed and every nerve in her body ignited. Yes. She wanted her help. Anything to give her the release her body ached for. Her mind shut off and she breathed out a needy please.

Cyndia slowly began to peel off her armor, starting with her cloak and pauldrons. She moved on to her breastplate and bracers, leaving her in just her greaves and boots.

The cool air hit against her chest and she sucked in a breath. It had been too long since she shared her bed with anyone but this was hardly by choice.

Cyndia's lips gently brushed against her neck and slipped down to her breasts. She moaned at the sensation and the wetness between her legs grew.

She did not think about her dark ranger or why she was so willing to lay with her. She only thought about the promise of release. An end to this miserable ache.

Cyndia's hands worked on removing her belt and her greaves were finally slipped off.

She felt lighter without her armor but more sensitive to Cyndia's touch.

She knew it wouldn't be long till she came. One touch from her would likely do it….

Oh the alchemists were going to get an earful from her.

"Tell me what you want…"Cyndia purred into her ear. She was on her back now barely even aware of anything but the woman still clothed and on top of her.

"Just touch me." She wanted this to be over with already….Pleasure was not something in this life she sought after. But it felt good feeling her ranger's fingers enter her. She helplessly bucked into her hand and Cyndia smirked.

The ranger was enjoying this...A part of her was angered by this. Under no other circumstance would the ranger have found herself like this in her bed.

But she didn't have the strength or willpower to yell at her. The effects of the potion were at it's peak now and she was ready to beg for her touch.

Cyndia knew what she was doing...and soon she had her thighs clenching together as she cried out.

As she came down from the high Cyndia planted kisses along her jaw. It was intimate and tender but she was still in too much of a haze to scold her for it. She needed more...The ache only seemed to have grown.

She gripped onto Cyndia's back and pleaded with a grind of her hips for her to continue. Cyndia did just that and she turned her head to the side as the dark ranger continued.

"Fuck…"she groaned. There was a rare but light sweat to her skin at this point, and her body gave no signs of a decreasing libido.

Two more releases came to her and Cyndia continued to kiss and be gentle with her afterwards.

"My queen...might I...taste you?"

She had not expierenced cunninglus in decades and was wary to let her ranger be the one to perform it. But she looked to her and knew she would not disappoint. Her center even seemed to ask it of her.

"Yes."

Cyndia slid down her body and she shut her eyes once more in ecstasy. It felt good….Her tongue skilled and moving against her in just the right way. She pushed back Cyndia's hood and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, bringing her closer to her center. Cyndia's hair was extremely soft in her hands she noted…

Teeth suddenly grazed against her and her eyes popped open to look down at a grinning Cyndia. The woman was...teasing her? Now? At a time like this? But Cyndia quickly went back to using her tongue and mouth, refusing to look back up at her again.

She looked at the ceiling this time and the orgasm that shook through her body ripped a cry from her throat.

She couldn't see with all the stars clouding her vision….A moment passed before Cyndia spoke out.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes.."

It wasn't fair to ask anymore of her. Even though she seemed to like it.

Cyndia's gaze raked across her naked body and she felt a mix of arousal as well as indignation. She gave her no permission to do so….

"You're still aroused…"Cyndia said matter of factly. "I have rounds to make but I can ask one of the other rangers to do so for me."

She should have protested the offer but the truth was the pleasure Cyndia brought her was too good to turn down especially when she wanted to give her more.

"Go ahead...but be quick about it."

She was ashamed at how desperate she sounded. It was this damn potions fault she told herself.

Cyndia got off her and pulled down her hood.

"I'll knock once so you know it's me…"

Ten agonizingly long minutes passed. She had touched herself with the Ranger's absence but it wasn't the same. The climax was weak and left her feeling dissatisfied.

One knock hit her door and her heart leapt with excitement. Pathetic she thought.

"Come in."

Cyndia entered cautiously, unsure of what to expect with her return, but she quickly understood things were to continue with a naked Banshee Queen laying in anticipation.

"Undress for me Cyndia…"

In her absence she had decided that she needed all of Cyndia….

Cyndia approached while removing her hood first, her own red eyes appearing even more ravenous now knowing she would be taking part in her activities. It aroused her further and she began to question whether it was even due to the potion anymore. Cyndia undid the clasps of her armor and risked a glance at Sylvanas. She was looking at her hands as they worked, hungrily waiting for what they would soon reveal to her. She knew Cyndia had curves. She was quick on her feet and very agile...strong and with the body of a warrior.

It had her breath hitching. This couldn't be the potion anymore…. Cyndia stepped closer to her bed and she pushed away the armour for her to touch newly exposed skin.

"I cannot wait any longer…" She breathed out. "Lay down."

Cyndia took to the spot beside her on the bed and Sylvanas promptly urged Cyndia's body on top of hers. Cyndia moaned helplessly at the contact and she gave a similar reaction.

"Your rounds have been adequately covered?"she breathed out, pressing lips to Cyndia's neck.

It would ease her mind to know.

"Yes….I got coverage for the rest of the night."

Cyndia blushed after admitting she anticipated this to last that long.

"Good." she replied biting a little harder at her rangers neck.

Cyndia ran her hands along Sylvanas sides delving further into this moment. Sylvanas was reciprocating ….She had always thought about the possibility of there being something between them but over time she came to understand that being a leader came first for the Banshee Queen.

"Cyndia." The sound of her name dancing across her lips made her stomach flip. "Don't be gentle with me this time... I've seen you fight. I know your strength. "

Her hands grew bolder in their touch and travel path after the request

"That's it." Sylvanas purred with a new huskiness to her voice.

She dragged her hands to Sylvanas breasts and roughly grabbed them. A gasped followed suit but it heighten the growing heat between them.

Sylvanas liked the abuse….

A new wetness found its way between her legs as she imagined the new ways to please her.

* * *

"Donald! This potion is an aphrodisiac!" Alchemist Dwight exclaimed.

"Which means….Lady Sylvanas!"

"What do we do?"

"Maybe she didn't have enough contact with it."

"Shouldn't we warn her?"

"You do it."

"Oh no I couldn't…."

They stood there stumped with their awkward predicament.

"Well, is there an antidote at least? Just in case?"

"Yes. Let me fetch it. Then we'll both go. I just hope it hasn't affected the Dark Lady."

* * *

Sylvanas' legs were spread for her, and red eyes locked onto her with desire.

She drove several fingers inside of her at the vision and Sylvanas moaned in approval. She continued to thrust into her putting her own body weight behind it.

"Fuck." Sylvanas groaned and she picked up the pace. "Harder. Yes. I know you can...oh…fuck."

Obscenities and sounds of pleasure continued to pour from her leader's mouth while she laid into her.

She was a slave to her pleasure. This side of Sylvanas made her weak in the knees and short on breath.

"Y-es…" Sylvanas breath hitched and her muscles clenched around her as her orgasm quickly hit.

She drew out her climax as long as she could ramming into her like a piston and rubbing her until she was practically raw. Sylvanas gripped onto her tightly as she came down from the high and she took the opportunity to tease one of her breasts with her mouth.

"Lady Sylvanas!" The door was promptly ripped open and both women were startled by it, Cyndia nearly fell off the bed.

"It seems we're too late…"Donald said to his coworker.

Cyndia wrapped her cloak around her in shock but not before making sure the blankets properly covered Sylvanas.

"Too late?"Cyndia asked.

Donald rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"The potion Lady Sylvanas came in contact with earlier was a strong aphrodisiac. Unfortunately we realized this too late."

"We have the antidote." Dwight added after clearing his throat. "We'll just be leaving this here….

And don't worry Dark Lady you have our word that we saw nothing of this."

The alchemists fled and it left behind a tense moment. Sylvanas had yet to move or say a word.

"So this whole time…" Cyndia looked devastated.

"You had to know something was up. I am not usually so promiscuous."

"I should go now…" Cyndia's voice had a small shake to it. "you have the antidote."

The Dark Ranger gathered up her clothing and darted from the room as soon as she was dressed.

She let her go uncertain of the entire situation. She ripped off her sheets angry at the alchemists for even putting her into this situation and headed to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like such a fool. Of course Lady Sylvanas didn't want her. She didn't want anyone.

She picked up her dragging feet wondering how she was going to get over this. If she focused on her duties, and distracted herself with the city maybe it would get better overtime. But for now her thoughts continuously seemed to drift back to the other night.

 _That's where I first saw her acting so peculiarly._

She walked a little faster head down trying to rid herself of the memory.

She had been so worried about her. The thought of Sylvanas being in any sort of distress had jerked at her heart. She had known long before that moment she cared deeply for the Dark Lady but she hadn't known how much.

 _And you were so desperate to have her feel the same way._

"Dark Ranger Cyndia."

She lifted her head startled by her own lack of attention.

"Yes Alchemist Donald?"

"I want to personally apologize for what happened. If only we were quicker to realize you wouldn't have been put into that situation-"

"I appreciate it but I don't want to talk about it."

He frowned at her but she kept walking.

"Please, if you get a moment, stop by the Alchemy stand later I have something for you."

"I can't promise I will but thank you."

"Okay. May the Dark Lady watch over you."

It was said out of habit and she saw the regret in his choice of farewell immediately, but they both chose to ignore it. She nodded and tried not to show how badly she wanted to just cry.

Days passed since that night and she had not seen Lady Sylvanas once.

It had her wondering if the woman were avoiding her. Today they had no choice but to cross paths as the Dark Rangers were meeting.

She stood off to the side, head down and eyes on the tops of her boots. Dark Ranger Velonara noticed her strange behavior and whispered to her quietly as they waited for their queen's arrival.

"You better straighten up Cyndia."

She shifted her posture and Velonara nodded her approval. She didn't keep the stance for long though, as her thoughts kept getting away from her. Velonara gently elbowed her to remind her the moment Sylvanas arrived.

Sylvanas always drew her attention. Even now, fearing what she might see on her leader's face she didn't want to look away. However, her expression was listless but her eyes dissecting. The red orbs passed over each one of them as she stood before them in the throne room.

When their eyes met it felt like a kick to the stomach. Sylvanas looked angry with her, her eyes burning with an emotion she knew close to be loathing. It was the last look she wanted from her leader's eyes.

Sylvanas gaze did not linger very long. She quickly moved on to address their patrols, and assigned tasks outside the city walls. She expected to be sent away but her Queen didn't even speak with her. It further added to her heartbreak. _You really are a fool._ She thought.

"Dark Ranger Cyndia." She snapped her head up. "If you can not pay attention, I do not want you here."

"I apologize my queen...you have my full attention." She had to speak around the lump in her throat. Sylvanas was treating her unusually cold today.

Sylvanas returned to discussing more of their weekly duties. When it was over she was the first ranger to start for the door.

"Dark Ranger Cyndia you are to remain behind."

Velonara gave her a sympathetic look as she and the rest of the rangers left.

Sylvanas did not speak to her right away. It felt like she want to even look at her. That in itself was killing her.

"The Alchemists are pestering me about you. See that you visit them today."

"As you wish my lady."

Sylvanas peered at her from beneath her hood. She wanted to leave, and escape the miserable feelings washing over her.

"If that's all my queen-"

"No. There is something else."

Sylvanas felt towering as she neared her, red eyes still full of an unmasked hatred.

"Why didn't you leave when I asked you to?"

 _What?_

"It was an order but you refused."

" I…couldn't. "

Sylvanas was not pleased with her answer, and her brow hardened even more.

"I should punish you for such disobedience."

"If that's what you wish…"

Sylvanas began to slowly walk around her, as if she were cataloging her. Dread sat heavily in the pit of her stomach while she anxiously awaited what Sylvanas would do next.

"Take of your cloak."

She snapped her eyes to her leader, the woman was serious, her gaze heavily set on her. Whatever she asked of her...

Her hands shook as she released the clasp but the fabric soon fell to the floor.

Sylvanas' eyes continued to burn into her and she could not face meeting her expression any longer. Was this an attempt to humiliate?

"Turn around."

She did so resisting the urge to look back at her over her shoulder.

"You are to stay there until I say so."

"Yes, my lady."

So she waited. Staring at the wall decorated with skulls. She could hear Sylvanas moving around, her boots making the faintest of taps against the stone.

She only grew more anxious as nothing happened.

She must've stood there for twenty minutes before Sylvanas' footsteps began their gradual return towards her. Her nerves skyrocketed with each fall.

Then they stopped. Mere inches behind her. She wanted to turn but fought it.

Sylvanas' hand touched her lower back and a sound escaped the back of her throat from the unexpected contact.

"Consider that a lesson in obedience. You may go."

She moved from her spot almost instantly and retrieved her cloak from the ground. She quickly left the throne room her limbs feeling like gelatin as she moved.

Sylvanas had aimed to teach her a lesson but obedience wasn't her problem. It was her feelings.

* * *

"Dark Ranger Cyndia. Thank you for showing!"

"I was ordered to."

"Oh...well the why doesn't matter. You're here and we have a solution to your problems."

She sighed. She needed a miracle not a potion.

"My coworker and I have concocted a potion that would let you forget."

"Donald I-I don't need to forget."

"Yes well…Lady Sylvanas thinks it would be best if-"

"She put you up to this?"

"No. We suggested it and she agreed it would be favorable."

She couldn't hear anymore. This was too much.

She spun on her heels and marched off.

"Cyndia wait! Come back!"

He did not chase her and it was the only thing she was grateful of him for.

She went to the Rogue's quarter to take out her anger on the target dummies.

Her hits were sloppy but she was unfocused. All she cared about was hitting them hard, to try and get the thick wood to crack. It was either her or the dummy she thought. How dare they…..This was her life. They had no control over it.

She felt a twinge of pain in her wrist but kept hitting.

She had only been trying to help…And what was she supposed to think! Each hit of her knuckle against the wood took a little more skin with it. She welcomed the pain. It made her feel alive.

She threw even harder punches before an unexpected body pulled her away, wrapping limbs around her waist from behind.

"You're going to injure yourself beyond repair you foolish girl!"

Sylvanas let go of her as soon as she moved her far enough back.

Unexplainable tears filled her eyes and she thought she saw her leader's shift with guilt.

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Sylvanas growled back. "Of course it does. Now stop this behavior at once."

The first tear fell and there was no holding back the rest. She wiped at them furiously as Sylvanas stood there looking at her as though she were a festering maggot.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone…" she hiccuped. "Why are you forcing me to take a potion?"

"That's what you think I'm doing?"

Sylvanas shook her head and sighed.

"I am not forcing you to do anything of that nature. It was an option I thought they should make available to you. "

"But why?"

"Why?" Sylvanas looked angry once more " Look what it's done to you. To me. I can't even look at you the same way."

"But I don't want to forget."

"So you can keep lusting after me?" Sylvanas growled coldly. "There was nothing between us but a potion Cyndia. I cannot feel as I did in life."

"If you want me to take the potion. I will…"

Sylvanas eyes regarded her just as coldly but it did not reach her voice.

"I will not command that of you."

She let out a shaky breath, willing her tears to stop but they continued to fill her eyes.

"I am sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes...I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realized you were a victim…I took advantage of you in a weakened state. I practically ra-"

Sylvanas stopped her with a hand to her mouth, angry once more.

"No. Do not think of it like that. You did not know of my impairment. I should have mentioned my suspicions from the start."

Sylvanas' hand fell away and she stepped back.

"You only did what I asked of you after…"

Sylvanas looked at the ground a moment before lifting her gaze.

"I will speak with Donald. As for your injuries…go and see the first aid stand. Let them know I will pay the cost."

"I couldn't-"

"Go."

She forced herself to move while Lady Sylvanas stayed behind. The sound of an arrow hitting the target told her that she wasn't the only one wanting to make use of the targets.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Sylvanas, Dark Ranger Cyndia has refused to take the potion."

"Yes, I know."

"What shall we do?"

"Nothing. She and I will be putting this incident out of mind as should you."

"Yes, my lady."

She kept walking but he followed. It only added to her irritation. What could he possibly want?

"Is there something you need Alchemist Donald?"

"No, no…I apologize. I just, well, " She fought the urge to snap at him to get to his point. She made her people nervous sometimes, she knew this, but her patience only lasted for so long. "I think that will be problematic for you in the future. Perhaps I could slip-"

"You will do no such thing!" she snarled. He cowered instantly.

"I am sorry Lady Sylvanas but I've already added the potion to her morning meal."

"You'll be lucky if I don't have your head for this!"

It would have been easier to just let it happen but there was a part of her that understood what it was like to lose a part of yourself, even if that something were just a memory.

They had all lost too much already. She had to stop its consumption.

Heads turned the moment she stepped inside the Dark Ranger's quarters. She rarely set foot in this room.

They shot to their feet upon realization.

"Where is Ranger Cyndia?"

"She's in her room. She said she wasn't feeling too well...Would you like me to get her for you my Lady?"

She hoped that wasn't a sign that she wasn't too late.

"No, bring me to her."

Dark Ranger Velonara nodded and the two of them headed down the hall. She had fought in countless battle in life and undeath yet none of those battles brought out this feeling of uneasiness in her. She did not understand it.

Velonara knocked and the faintest of voices responded.

"Yes?"

"Lady Sylvanas wishes to see you."

"What, now?"

She wasn't about to have a conversation through a doorway.

"Ranger Cyndia we are coming in."

Velonara was startled by her intervention but made no attempt to stop her. She wouldn't have been able to even if she wanted to.

Cyndia sat up upon the door being opened, she was wrapped in a set of blankets, eyes puffy from crying. For a Ranger she cried a lot she found herself thinking.

Velonara wrinkled her brow sadly. She obviously cared about her friend and was disheartened to see her this way. It wasn't fair to ask her to leave but this was a conversation needed to be had in private.

"Velonara if you could…"

She nodded and promptly left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Cyndia asked quietly .

"The alchemists slipped a potion into your food. I came to warn you if it's not already too late."

"My food…" Cyndia pulled away some of her blanket revealing a thin tank top. "I wasn't hungry this morning. It's still in the fridge then…"

She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering along Cyndia's shoulders as she spoke. She was remarkably preserved for an undead.

"You came to stop it?"

"Yes...I only just found out. I did not approve of it. "

Cyndia rubbed at her eyes and she was drawn to the rare sight of cleavage from her ranger. Other than that night of course. She was certainly beautiful.

It was at this point she truly knew she still held an attraction towards Cyndia.

"There will be swift punishment. " she added, feeling a tightening in her chest.

Cyndia seemed uncertain of how to feel about the situation and shifted more on the bed.

She stepped further into her rangers room noticing the slight state of disarray. Her cloak lay carelessly on the floor next to her bow and boots.

She should've reprimanded her for it but she didn't have it in her. Cyndia was already feeling some form of misery. She had feeling she was the cause of it too.

"Were you crying?"she asked .

Cyndia's eyes darted away. It was enough of a confirmation.

She neared Cyndia's bed and nearly fell into the urge to sit beside her. There was this need to comfort her that she hadn't felt until now. All those other times she had been angry with her. Angry at her for refusing to leave, for making her feel, and want another body to hold on to. She couldn't fault Cyndia for her emotions...

"Is it too forward of me to ask why you've been crying?"

Cyndia pulled on her blanket at the question.

"To some, yes…"

Cyndia soon loosened her grip and faced her.

"I just needed to."

She searched Cyndia's expression for anymore information but could not find it.

"Get dressed."

She was not going to allow her to stay in bed all day.

"I will be just outside the door. You have five minutes."

Cyndia hesitated but she gave her no time to protest, exiting her room swiftly.

Ranger Velonara was not far away when she exited. She walked over to the Ranger looking over at her in concern for her friend.

"Clear your fridge. The food has been poisoned. I have believe it is only Cyndia's food but I don't want to take any risks."

"Right away my Lady."

"And I will see to it that it gets restocked."

"Thank you."

She nodded at Velonara, who still looked troubled.

"My Queen, it is none of my business, but I think you should know that I've tried talking to her. I hope whatever this is you can get through to her better than I."

Guilt flooded her but this wasn't her fault. It was Donalds! Her fist clenched by her side and she forced herself to relax it.

"I will do my best. "

The elf gave tip of her head, unaware of her inner battle, and walked off.

Five minutes was more than enough time to get dressed she thought. Yet, here she was going on the six minute mark.

 _What in Azeroth is taking her so long._

She gave one final tap of her boot before pushing back the door.

Cyndia hadn't even moved. Anger surfaced immediately.

"Ranger get dressed."

"I can't." she breathed.

"You can't or won't?"

"Can't…"

"What?"

"I lied…"Cyndia breathed. "I did eat, but it was just a bite... I don't think it's doing what it was intended to do."

She looked closer at Cyndia and noted her eyes were no longer puffy. They were darker and the red pupils dilated. She felt her stomach lurch at the implications. It was the start of that night all over again.

"Donald." she growled. "That moron. I will fetch the antidote…"

Twice in one week! He didn't deserve a post here. She sped through the ranger's quarters once more receiving curious looks from all directions.

"Nobody is to near Cyndia's bedroom. She is under quarantine. I will be returning shortly with a cure to her ailment."

"Yes Lady Sylvanas."

She shook her head as she walked. It was like he did it on purpose….

Her head snapped up at the thought. He had, hadn't he!

* * *

"Donald!"

"Yes my queen!"

He scampered out from behind his station.

"I think you know why I'm here."

"She's okay?" he asked meekly.

"Give me the antidote."

"Antidote...well…here's the thing. I don't have it."

"Then make it."

"I don't know how. Broderick does and he's in Dalaran."

"I will be back." She hissed at him turning away.

"There is a natural remedy."

"Donald…"

"Let it run it's course."

"I knew you did this on purpose!"

"Go quickly before someone else stumbles upon her."

She ground her teeth at his meddling. He played her for a fool.

* * *

Cyndia lay on top of her blankets when she returned, shifting uncomfortably as the effects of the potion grew.

She looked relieved to see her.

"I don't know how you managed this…" Cyndia gasped.

"He doesn't have the antidote."

Cyndia whimpered at the news, distraught at what that would mean for her.

She locked the door behind her catching Cyndia's attention. The elf's eyes widened with panic.

"No. I can't ask that of you."

"Cyndia…"

"I will do it myself."

"It won't help."

Cyndia gave another whimper.

"I have already given this thought on the way over. "

"Okay." Cyndia exhaled.

Just as she had, Cyndia could not fight it.

She started for the bottom of Cyndia's tank top, taking a gentle approach but Cyndia almost immediately turned her head away. Her eyes were clenched shut as if her being here put her in physical pain.

She put a hand to Cyndia's cheek drawing wide eyes back to her.

"Do you want me to get someone else?..."

Cyndia shook her head and she ignored how relieved she was to know this.

"Then relax. I will not harm you…and I've already seen you naked little elf."

Cyndia laughed lightly and she smiled as well. It wasn't something she ever expected to give at time like this.

She returned to her task of undressing Cyndia, forgetting her unusual display of emotion, and was content to see Cyndia looking her way. But she could see in her eyes that she needed more. That she wasn't moving nearly fast enough.

She picked up the pace for her sake, pulling down her panties and touching her where it was most needed. It wasn't out of necessity she soon reazlied but desire. She wanted to do this.

A labored breath met her ear and her own center ignited with desire

Cyndia gripped onto the fabric of her cloak with one of her hands attempting to pull her closer but she only ended up pulling the fabric.

"Sylvanas." She moaned. It was a plea for her to move closer and against her. She wanted to, her body begged it of her as well, but her armor would scratch.

"I cannot with this armor."

Cyndia bucked against her hand and tried to reach for the clasps on her armor.

"Then take it off…please."

She hadn't planned on undressing but the urgency in Cyndia's voice and the body beneath her had her succumbing.

She removed her breastplate and cloak first. Stopping to work her fingers in and out of Cyndia. The resulting cry of ecstasy was bound to have caught the attention of the other Rangers. She found that she didn't care, although a part of her wanted them to know the pleasure she was bringing Cyndia.

She used Cyndia's recovery to finish undressing. The look of desire in Cyndia's eyes doubled upon seeing her naked body.

The elf beneath her lifted her hips against her in response and her own body reacted, by grinding back. They both moaned from the sensation and she repeated the motion humping her…like a horny rabbit. Cyndia certainly made her feel that way. She continued to move her hips against her, Cyndia panting and moaning her approval. The bed creaked slightly but she paid it no attention, fixated on release.

Cyndia came first, bursting into a cry that had her following shortly after.

"Oh...I can't take this." Cyndia moaned.

She understood having been the one in her position.

"Give it time…"

She inserted her fingers inside her once more and watched her ranger's face twist with irrepressible pleasure.

She felt her stomach whirl with butterflies. She didn't get butterflies…

The sound of Cyndia's orgasm hitting and her body shaking against her drew her back to the moment. What a beautiful elf. She thought.

"Sylvanas…" Cyndia moaned. "please let me take over…"

 _Take over._ There was something about the idea that appealed to her.

"Go on." She managed.

Cyndia grabbed onto her back and flipped their positions. She hit the bed with enough force to draw a breath. Cyndia placed her hands against her shoulders and started to grind into her. The sensation was euphoric…..She let her head fall back and Cyndia rode her, keeping her firmly in place.

It thrilled her feeling Cyndia use her in such a manner.

Cyndia came bucking against her and nearly sobbing from the release. She looked like she had just gone through several rounds in the arena and collapsed on her to catch her breath.

Her hand reflexively came up to touch her hair. She knew then it was a lie to claim she had no feelings for Cyndia. She had somehow snuck past her defenses.

"Sylvanas…do I have your permission...to. ..kiss you."

She imagined the taste and feel of her lips against hers and crumbled.

"Yes."

Cyndia shifted her body upwards to reach her. The touch of her lips was gentle and unsure at first but when she warmed up to it, she felt as though she were laying claim to her from the hungry possessive way she kissed.

She dug her hands into Cyndia's hair and pulled them closer on the twin sized bed.

Cyndia was just as skilled of a kisser as she was a lover she decided.

She slipped her tongue into Cyndia's mouth and confirmed this. The heat was quickly stirring between them.

"Touch me." she moaned between their kiss.

Cyndia obliged, biting her lip lightly in return.

It wasn't until after her climax that she realized Cyndia must've came with her as she slumped against her once more.

They laid this way for several minutes, breathing in deeply, contentedly. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since life… But they couldn't stay this way.

She had a city to run and Cyndia had patrols to take.

Cyndia seemed to sense the start of her withdrawal and moved off her first.

"Thank you…" Cyndia said with her back to her. She had already started for her clothing.

"Come to the throne room after your patrols. We must talk."

Cyndia nodded curtly.

She began the task of dressing as well, noting how Cyndia kept stealing glances at her as she did so.

There was this urge to kiss her goodbye as she headed for the door but Cyndia had already distanced herself. She couldn't even manage a goodbye. She lowered her hood and promptly left Cyndia's room.


End file.
